Multi-player games commonly involve use of playing cards, trivia, or word games. Such multi-player games can be fun and entertaining for a limited subset of players. However, use of the games for a variety of players playing at the same time, including players of all ages and backgrounds, is not always possible. For example, trivia games are not conducive for players with ages ranging from a small child to an adult, as the child usually does not have the same knowledge as the adult. Such is the same for games involving a standard deck of playing cards or word games, as usually such games are too advanced for children.
Additionally, common multi-player games are not always conducive to a variety of players from different backgrounds playing the game. For example, in a trivia game, some players may not be knowledgeable regarding the same fields or genres of trivia than other players, even if all the players are adults.
Further, many multi-player games have difficult rules that are time intensive to understand and explain to new players. For example, card games are often complicated and involve numerous rules that must be learned and explained, often throughout the game.
Finally, none of the above-discussed multi-player games engage more than the players' mental abilities. In particular, the above-discussed games do not allow for artistic expression and use of the players' hands.
Accordingly, there is a need for a game and a method of playing same that allows for players of many ages to play the game together. Additionally, there is a need for a game that allows players of various backgrounds to play the game together. Furthermore, there is a need for a game with rules and objectives that are readily and easily explained and understood and that engages the players' artistic abilities and allows for artistic expression.
Embodiments of the present invention solve the above-described problems and insufficiencies and provide a distinct advance in the art of games and methods of playing games. In more detail, embodiments of the present invention provide a game and a method of playing same that allows players to sculpt a designated object from a moldable dough or clay. A selected judge for each round of play of the game then chooses the sculpted object that best represents the designated object. The winning sculpted object is chosen based on the preferences of the judge, and such preferences may include factors or criteria that are both subjective and objective.
The game of embodiments of the present invention broadly comprises a judge's board, a plurality of player's boards, sculpting dough, a plurality of object cards, a smasher, an eye mask, a timer, a plurality of points indicators, and a game box for storing the above-listed items.
The method of playing the game of embodiments of the present invention broadly comprises the steps of: (a) setting a playing limit for each game, wherein the playing limit is either an amount of time the game is to be played or a number of rounds of play for each game; (b) selecting a judge for a round of play; (c) selecting an object to be sculpted, wherein said selection is performed by the judge for the round of play; (d) preventing the judge from visually viewing the sculpting of the objects by covering the selected judge's eyes with the eye mask; (e) beginning a sculpting session for the round of play by starting the timer to time the sculpting session; (f) sculpting the selected object, wherein the sculpting is performed by all players of the game except for the selected judge for the round of play; (g) at the completion of the sculpting session, presenting the sculpted objects to the judge on the judge's board; (h) selecting a winning sculpted object, wherein the selection is performed by the judge based on a plurality of objective and subjective factors; (i) smashing or otherwise deforming the sculpted objects except for the winning sculpted object, wherein the smashing is performed by the judge using the smasher; and (j) awarding the player who sculpted the winning sculpted object one of the points indicators.
The game and method of playing same of embodiments of the present invention thus provide a game that can be played by the plurality of players, regardless of the players' ages, education, knowledge, or background. The game encourages acceptance, skills, and contributions of players of all ages. Further, the game develops the ability in the players to see objects as others (i.e., the judge) may see them. Moreover, the game enhances communications skills and illustrates to the players how other players and persons perceive objects from diverse perspectives.
The drawing figures do not limit the present invention to the specific embodiments disclosed and described herein. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the invention.